fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadly Reunion: Crimson
Deadly Reunion: Crimson & Azure It was a good day in fiore, the sun had just born meaning it is around 5:50 AM. We are somewhere near the frontier of the country, a cave near a small village, there we encounter a certain bluehead as he was making a campfire at the Cave's Entrance and after putting all of his bags on the tend he looks to the cave "Hmhmhm this one might be interesting to search for artifacts, the previous five didn't have nothing" He complains simultaneously entering the cave Meanwhile inside the cave, a certain redhead queen of fairies was wondering around, thinking aloud to herself. "I guess that rumor I heard about Natsu and that Tsuyo guy was wrong. Ugh, this is making me stressed. I need to find some way to relax." She continued to move her way down the cave, still in thought, till she felt a notable shift in the temperature. She looked around and saw that there was a small hot spring. Letting out a small grin, she immediately ran towards the spring, her clothing being bathed in a glow of brilliant light, that died out when she hit the water, revealing she was not longer clothed. While the hot redhead was entering the little lake deeper in the cave, the bluehead was slowly walking towards the cave as he grabs a map which was inside his pocket "So, this cave is called Erastés Cave, hmmmm, wonder why.....huh?!" Hearts grow on his eyes "Maybe some gorgeous lady is resting here!!" He suffers a little of nosebleed "AWAIT FOR ME LADY!!!" He runs comicaly deeper in the cave. The redhead was still relaxing within the small spring as she was letting all of her troubles melt away. "Maybe I should just stop fighting and go on a great tour around the world, seeing all the famous hot springs. Maybe even find the spring of the drowned girl?" She said as she let out a small giggle at her own joke. She tensed as she heard the sound of a person running, coming close to her area. As she heard the person run more and more, then Jellal approached the area, however there was a fog around the hot spring and as Erza could see it was the shadow of a twisted body, she then heard it again "LADIES....GORGEOUS LADIES...HERE IS JELLAL FOR YOU~!!!!" The strange creature runs and steps on a small rock on the floor "....huh..." He falls because of the little impact and goes rolling "AAHHAHHAHAHAHHH" (Screams...I guess) The strange creature falls on the spring. The woman screamed out in shock at the sudden sound of something being dropped in the spring. "H-hello? Is someone here? I will fight you to the death if you do not come out!" She said as a sword appeared in her hand, standing up in the water and looked around trying to spot the source of the noise. "Eh??! No Lady?! Just an random secondary character?!" Jellal becomes depressed as he moves to the border of the spring and sits there with an depressed aura around him. Erza turned to the sound of the voice and raised her sword with both hand and cry out, "I've got you now, you creep! Sword Pressure!" A blade of air pressure was released from the blade and heading in Jellal's direction. Just as the blade is reaching Jellal, the time technically slows down, Jellal's hair covers his eyes, as the sword is about to cut his head in half he moves his head one centimeter to the left, then the time goes back to normal and the sword fastly hit the wall provoking a big explosion of air due to the pressure. "What the...! How the heck did you dodge my attack! Did you use some mystical foresight or something!" Erza yellled as she began to run around in a comical manner, not once paying attention to the fact that of her state of dress or lack of in this case. "Hmmm, I just moved my head to try to see your body on a better angle...you are indeed a lady Yohohoho!" Jellal's body moves in a twisted motion. Erza could only face palm at the strange laugh and the motions that she was able to see through the steam. "Great. A powerful creep. Just what I need on the day I try to relax." "Oh?! It is your relaxing day?! Then why are you fighting me? Gorgeous!" Jellal has a nosebleed with hearts on his eyes. "Why are you such a freak?! Leave me alone or face the wrath of that of Fairy Tail's Titania, the Queen of the Fairies!" Erza declared in an angry manner. "Titania?! You mean Erza Scarlet?!" Jellal makes an suprised face fault. "Yeah! Who wants to know! Better speak up before I cut you to oblivion" Erza said, still angry. Strangely enough Jellal's music theme plays on the background and his gaze turns to serious "My name is Jellal Fernandes!" Jellal says trying to sound sexy, the music fades away as he realizes it is Erza there "Erza!!! You are looking gorgeous today!!! Not to mention you are gorgeous every day we meet! Even through I can't see you because of the fog" Jellal nosebleeds as a fail sound is heard. Erza, still in the buff, would face-fault if it wasn't for the fact she would be showing off a certain part to Jellal. "Jellal, what are you doing here? And why are you acting so out of character?" Erza asked as she felt a blush creep on to her checks, making her face become a light red. "Don't be afraid Erza" Jellal tries to be flirtatious once again, his gaze turns serious "Its really been a time Titania, we sure haven't seen each other for months, I was just exploring this cave here, I found it interesting by what the villagers said" He says while looking to her. Seeing the look on his face, Erza nodded and requipped into her standard armor as she got out of the spring.She looked over Jellal and asked, "So what exactly are you looking for that has caused interest within you?" "They said deeper in the cave there is the ancient catacombs where I should find a certain artifact or structure with ancient letters" Jellal said calmly. "And you don't find that odd in anyway possible?" Erza questioned as she began to look around for any signs of said catacombs. "Well I can trust them, I didn't see malice or any other bad emoction on their eyes" Jellal says firmly. Letting out a sigh, Erza simply continued to follow Jellal, choosing to keep silent for the moment as she did not want to gain a headache. Jellal realized Erza had sighed but didn't look back to her he just followed his path down to the cave, they continued like that for another half of an hour, never talking or looking to each other, only looking straight to the cave dephts. Erza was now starting to get rather bored of the situation as she was practically sleepwalking after Jellal. She simply followed him, not paying any attention to where she was going and what she was doing. As they continued on walking the cave soon begin to "gain" new features such as statues and even an small destroyed room at the border of the right, Jellal noticed something on the floor as they walked "Jutsu Shiki.." ''He notice as Erza will walk on it as she is looking to the beauty of the statues, Jellal fastly and gently tackles Erza aside and then something with the kanji of 'PAIN' stucks on his chest, his eyes goes blank color and he vomits blood droping to his knees. Erza, after being knocked over to by Jellal, heard the sound of a liquid hitting a surface. She turned to face Jellal and saw the state he was in. "What the...why does this happen the moment I decide to daze off like a fool." She muttered to herself as she carefully lifted Jellal up and moved him away from the Jutsu Shiki barrier. She wonder what she should do as she set him down on a flat rock. ''"Oh why didn't I listen to Mira when she tried to give me medic lessons?" Jellal's shirt was cut in half showing off his muscular torso, there it was an deep cut, blood coming out from it as Jellal tried to breath. Erza contiued to panic, clearly showing that she had no clue what to do, before she remembered some of the stuff that Mira said. She requiped a standard blouse and tore off the sleeves, wrapping it around the area of the wound. She made sure to press the area of the wound, to stop the bleeding. "Okay, now what do I do.." She mumbled to herself, thinking what was next. "Gh...it was an profission comand of Jutsu Shiki...Deep Cut on the first one that enter the area..gh...If I wasn't using my special clothes I would be cutted in half now" Jellal holds his breath a little Erza sighed in relief, knowing that the strangely perverted man that she had come to know was going to be alright. "Do you feel any pain anywhere else on your body?" She asked as she began to look him over to spot any bleeding area. "No...." He breaths more heavily "Your breasts are feeling pain?" Erza literally froze in motion as she slowly looked at Jellal in the eye, her face void of emotions. "I will leave you here if you continue down this route. This is not a game where you can romance me into being your waifu." "I didn't think of it as a game, you won't be my wife even if I asked, so just joking, sorry for that Titania" Jellal takes a really serious gaze again, he gets himself up just to feel more blood coming out of his mouth "How much deep was the cut?! Damn" Erza could only sweatdrop as she thought to herself. "Since when did Jellal become so bi-polar? Was this always a thing and I just never noticed! Oh, this reminds me of one of my books. Where the girl saves the man who had multiple personalities and then they….No! Bad Erza! No thinking about that while on the job" Erza shook her head, getting the rather dirty thoughts out of her head." Jellal got himself fully up and then he thought to himself "So Erza, you seems thinkful, what are you thinking about?" Jellal said serious, but inside himself he was nosebleeding "Maybe the things we can do tonight!!" Erza shook her head, not wanting to tell Jellal what "things" she was thinking about. "It's nothing, Jellal. Let's just continue back to the barrier and see if we can find an alternative route or something." She said, as she stood up and walked off. "Alright then!" Jellal looks to the way she was going "So how is the others? Kagura? Milliana? I haven't heard of your friends since some time" Category:Arukana Category:DamonDraco Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:RP